100-Prozent-Checkliste (SA)
Die folgende Checkliste zeigt auf, was man erledigen muss, um die 100%-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas zu erreichen. Hauptmissionen Los Santos The Introduction * In the Beginning * Big Smoke * Sweet & Kendl „Datei:Sean Johnson-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Sean „Sweet“ Johnson * Tagging up Turf * Cleaning the Hood * Drive-Thru * Nines and AK’s * Drive-by * Sweet’s Girl * Cesar Vialpando * Doberman * Los Sepulcros * Reuniting the Families * The Green Sabre „Datei:Cesar Vialpando-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Cesar Vialpando * High Stakes, Low-Rider „Datei:Lance Wilson-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Lance „Ryder“ Wilson * Ryder * Home Invasion * Catalyst * Robbing Uncle Sam „Datei:Big Smoke-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris * OG Loc * Running Dog * Wrong Side of the Tracks * Just Business „Datei:OG Loc-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross * Life’s a Beach * Madd Dogg’s Rhymes * Management Issues * House Party „Datei:CRASH-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - C.R.A.S.H. * Burning Desire * Gray Imports Badlands „Datei:CRASH-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - C.R.A.S.H. Point * Badlands „Datei:Fragezeichen-Symbol, SA.jpg“ & „Datei:Catalina-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Catalina * First Date * First Base * Gone Courting * Made in Heaven * Tanker Commander * Against all Odds * Local Liquor Store * Small Town Bank „Datei:Cesar Vialpando-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Cesar Vialpando * King in Exile * Wu Zi Mu * Farewell, my Love... „Datei:The Truth-Smybol, SA.jpg“ - The Truth * Body Harvest * Are you going to San Fierro? San Fierro „Datei:CJ-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Werkstatt * Wear Flowers in your Hair * 555 WE TIP * Deconstruction „Datei:SA_Roter_Drache.gif“ - Triaden * Photo Opportunity * Outrider * Ice cold Killa * Pier 69 * Toreno’s last Flight * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom „Datei:Loco Syndikat-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Loco-Syndikat * Jizzy * T-Bone Mendez * Mike Toreno „Datei:Wu Zi Mu-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Wu Zi Mu * Mountain Cloud Boys * Ran Fa Li * Lure * Amphibious Assault * The Da Nang Thang „Datei:CRASH-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - C.R.A.S.H. * Snail Trail Tierra Robada und Bone County „Datei:Fragezeichen-Symbol, SA.jpg“ & „Datei:Torenos Ranch-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Mike Toreno * Monster * Highjack * Interdiction * Verdant Meadows „Datei:Schulen-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Flugschule * Learning to Fly „Datei:SA_Flugplatz_Icon.gif“ - Verdant Meadows * N.O.E. * Stowaway * Black Project * Green Goo Las Venturas „Datei:SA_Gelber_Drache.gif“ - Four Dragons Casino * Fender Ketchup * Explosive Situation * You’ve had your Chips * Don Peyote * Fish in a Barrel * A Home in the Hills „Datei:Salvatore Leone-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Caligula’s Casino * Intensive Care * The Meat Business * Freefall * Saint Mark's Bistro „Datei:CRASH-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - C.R.A.S.H. * Misappropriation * High Noon „Datei:Madd Dogg-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Madd Dogg * Madd Dogg „Datei:SA_Casinoüberfall-Symbol.gif“ - Casinoüberfall * Architectural Espionage * Key to her Heart * Dam and blast * Cop Wheels * Up, up and away! * Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Zurück in Los Santos „Datei:CJ-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Madd Doggs Villa * Vertical Bird * Home Coming * Cut Throat Business „Datei:Sean Johnson-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Sean „Sweet“ Johnson * Beat down on B Dup * Grove 4 Life „Datei:CJ-Symbol, SA.jpg“ & „Datei:Sean Johnson-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Aufruhr (finale Missionen) * Riot * Los Desperados * End of the Line R3- bzw. TAB-Nebenmissionen * Level 12 Bürgerwehr * Level 12 Feuerwehr * Level 12 Sanitäter * Level 10 Zuhälter * Level 2 Fracht-Missionen * 50 Taxi-Missionen Immobilien mit Nebenjobs Roboi’s Food Mart * 4 Kurierfahrten (Los Santos) Hippie Shopper * 4 Kurierfahrten (San Fierro) Burger Shot * 4 Kurierfahrten (Las Venturas) „Datei:Zero-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Zeros Modellbau-Shop * Air Raid * Supply Lines... * New Model Army „Datei:Cesar Vialpando-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Wang Cars * Zeroing in * Test Drive * Customs Fast Track * Puncture Wounds „Datei:Trucking-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - RS Haul * 8 Trucker-Missionen „Datei:Steinbruch-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Hunter Quarry * 7 Steinbruch-Missionen Vank Hoff Hotel * Parkservice (5 Level) „Datei:Rennen-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Straßenrennen bzw. Wettflüge Los Santos * Lowrider Race * Little Loop * Backroad Wanderer * City Circuit * Vinewood * Freeway * Into the Country * Badlands A * Badlands B San Fierro * Dirtbike Danger * Bandito County * Go-Go Karting * San Fierro Fastlane * San Fierro Hills * Country Endurance Las-Venturas-Flughafen-Frachtdepot * Dam Rider * San Fierro to Las Venturas * Las Venturas Ringroad * Desert Tricks Las-Venturas-Flughafen-Wettflüge * World War Aces * Barnstorming * Military Service * Chopper Checkpoint * Whirly Bird Waypoint * Heli Hell Wettstreits Zweirad-Wettstreit * BMX (Challenge) * NRG-500 (Challenge) Chiliad-Wettstreit * Mountainbike-Rennen 1: Scotch Bonnet Yellow Route * Mountainbike-Rennen 2: Birdseye Winder * Mountainbike-Rennen 3: Cobra Run „Datei:Ammu-Nation-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Schießstand * Pistole * SMG * Schrotflinte * AK-47 Fahrschulen * Fahrschule * Bootsfahrschule * Flugschule * Motorradfahrschule Hinweis: Um 100 Prozent zu erreichen, reicht es, alle Fahrschulen mit Bronze abzuschließen. Für Silber und Gold gibt es aber zusätzliche Belohnungen (siehe Beiträge zu den einzelnen Fahrschulen). „Datei:Stadien-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Stadion-Veranstaltungen * 8-Track (Los Santos) * Blood Bowl (San Fierro) * Dirt Track (Las Venturas) * Kickstart (Las Venturas) „Datei:Fitnesscenter-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Sportstudio besuchen und Meister schlagen * Los Santos Sportstudio (‘Ganton Fitnesscenter’) * San Fierro Sportstudio (‘Cobra Marital Arts’) * Las Venturas Sportstudio (‘Below the Belt’) „Datei:Immobilien-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Speicherhäuser erwerben Los Santos * Jefferson * Mulholland * Santa Maria Beach * Verona Beach * Verdant Bluffs * Willowfield Flint County & Whetstone * Angel Pine * Whetstone San Fierro * Calton Heights * Chinatown * Doherty * Hashbury * Paradiso * Queens Tierra Robada & Bone County * El Quebrados * Fort Carson * Las Barrancas * Tierra Robada * Verdant Meadows Las Venturas * Camel’s Toe * Clown’s Pocket * Creek * Old Venturas Strip * Pirates in Men’s Pants * Prickle Pine * Redsands West * Rockshore West * Whitewood Estates Red County * Blueberry * Dillimore * Palomino Creek Suchen und Sammeln * 100 Graffiti übersprühen (Los Santos) * 50 Fotos schießen (San Fierro) * 50 Hufeisen finden (Las Venturas) * 50 Austern finden (San Andreas) * Import-Export-Schiff (30 Fahrzeuge auf drei Listen) Zusätzliche Aufgaben Die hier aufgeführten Aufgaben müssen '''nicht' für ein 100-Prozent-Spielergebnis erledigt werden. Aber man erhält durch sie interessante Boni:'' * 70 Monsterstunts (Geld) * Alle Bandengebiete in Los Santos einnehmen (Respekt, Geld, Munition, Waffen, und sobald einmal alle Gebiete CJ gehören, greifen die anderen Banden nicht mehr Gebiete der Grove Street Families an) * Alle Freundinnen auf 100 Prozent (gratis Krankenhaus-Aufenthalte, gratis Verhaftungen und gratis Pay’n’Spray, Autos, Outfits) * Alle Fahrschulen auf Gold (seltene/einmalige Fahrzeuge in der Nähe der Fahrschulen) * min. 10.000 $ durch Einbrecher-Missionen (unendlich Kondition und 3.000 $ Bonus) * Beat-the-Cock-Triathlon (Geld) * Alle Waffen-Skills maximieren: ** 9mm ** 9mm mit Schalldämpfer ** Abgesägte Schrotflinte ** AK-47 ** Automatische Schrotflinte ** Desert Eagle ** M4 ** Micro-SMG und Tec-9 (gemeinsame Bewertung: Maschinenpistole) ** Schrotflinte ** SMG Belohnung * 1.000.000 $ * auf Sweets Haus befindet sich eine Hydra * in der Nähe von Ryders Haus befindet sich ein Rhino (unter der Brücke) * maximaler Respekt * unendlich Munition (jeder Schuss erhöht die verbleibende Schuss-Anzahl anstatt sie zu verringern) en:100% Completion in GTA San Andreas es:100% de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Kategorie:GTA:San Andreas Kategorie:Checklisten